Joshua Cody's New Love
by TeenAngst392714
Summary: After the Riverdale scandal, Alice Cooper decides to uproot her entire family and move to Baja, California. Which happens to be where a certain crime family resides.


Joshua Cody couldn't believe it had been a month. In a month, he had became a criminal, his mother had died, he lied and threatened an officer of the law, snuck onto a military base, found out who his father was, and most painfully of them all on the long list of things that have changed in his life, in the last month, he had broken things off with his girlfriend, and she was now dating his drug addicted uncle.

Wasn't life a bitch.

Even if J didn't want to admit it, he felt more in control living with smurf and doing jobs than he ever felt living with his mom. Deciding that he was, too young to be chasing after a girl, who obviously didn't love him like, he thought she did.

So he started to fuck anything with a pussy, And god, he felt good, better than he ever thought possibly.

Baz didn't want to be his father and he was fine with that, at least that's what he tell himself every time he feels an small pain in his stomach when he sees Baz play with lena, even though it was very often anymore. Why couldn't he have that

After Cath's disappearance, lena has been spending a lot of time with smurf, and the poor kid thought that her mother going missing was all her fault, and her dad didn't bother to correct her, because he was a dick.

In the last month, he had also became the talk of the school. It took less than a week for Ms.Anderson's arrest to spread throughout the school.

The rumors were ridiculously believe, it was that she was caught by the police buying drugs from J on school grounds and he was at her the night she was arrested, so he could scary her into not ratting him out, because his whole family we're a group of criminals.

It was truly amazing how they could be do close and far from the truth at the same time. If Smurf, was only right about only one thing in her life it was that girls always fall for the bad boys.

When news had spread like wildfire tbaf him and Nikki had broken up, girls lined up to be the one to 'fix' him, or to piss of their parents. That brought him back to his latest fuck, her name was kathy maybe it was J didn't bother to try and remember their names anymore.

Maybe the bleach from the hair dye had killed some of the few brain cells that she had, I thought the morning after mind blowing sexy.

After, the intense moment the shared, several times over the three hours they had met each other. After having around of shower sex, she had asked him when they were going out on a date.

In which J told her that, this wasn't a date and he didn't do sex with the same girl twice.

She told him, that they couldn't do it on a friday, because that's her date night, with her other boyfriend, so she was a dumbass and a slut, all wrapped into one.

After putting on some clothes, he walked in the kitchen, to find four of his family members staring at him,with raised eyebrows.

"Baby if you're going to have company of for the night, can you have them take their dirty underwear with them, before they sneak out." Smurf said as she throws him a handful of Victoria secret panties and bras in the other hand.

Craig and Deran were cracking up, but for some reason Baz looked at him with a frown, before shaking his head.

"Can you reframe from bring your whores around, when Lena is here. She doesn't need to be hearing that shit."

Baz told him, not tell him that, the real reason was that he didn't want, his son turning out like him or him or Julia.

"Take your daughter, to your house and you wouldn't have to worry about, what she hears." Jay didn't have any problem, with lena staying with them, but he was tired of taking shit from Baz.

Before, he could open his mouth to say something Jay changed the subject. "I won't be here tonight. There's a party on the beach."

She looked at her grandson and adopted son, and couldn't help, but notice their similarities.

Both have problems listening to other people, and will sleep with any women that has two legs to spread open.

Like father like son. "Do you plan on bringing some over after?" Jay gave her a smirked, that made her think of julia, now and days Jay was the male younger version of her.

"Yea I was think about a brunette or redhead. They Are freaks in bed." finally Craig and Deran broke into gigantic fits of laughs, at Baz's furious expression, that Jay pretended not to be fazed by, but really thought he was about, be punched.

"Well off to school, bye." Jay went and unchained his bike, usually one of his uncles or Smurf would take him to school.

Jay believed with all his heart, that most of his teachers were out get him. He only had one teacher that, actually seemed to tolerate him, Mr.Taylor is 6'1 slim man, who taught world lit. He's the only teacher in the whole, school that doesn't openly look at him with distaste, for turning their beloved teacher into a drug addict, they all think he took her innocence away.

Ha, Jay new he was anything but innocent, but she was the one who used him told him that she loved him, every time they had sex with each other. She did this to herself, he wanted to help her, get her clean.

How he wanted to yell from the mountain top, that she was broken before they, were ever together, so long before. Not that anyone would believe him, but god it would still feel good to say.

Jay walked into Mr.Taylor's class, the only class he bothered to show up on time to. It was normal day, everything was virtually the same. Still some students looked at him like a god, aka all the girls.

Others looked him with envy, anger, and jealousy, the boys and Nikki, she looked at him the a deep fiery hateful look and with something else that he couldn't name.

Jay went to his new seat that he intimated a another kid to get, that was in the back of the classroom.

He was staring out of one if the large window that were on the was beside him, with interest wishing he was anywhere but her.

Then she came waltzing in. Her name, Kristian Morgan. She was blonde, with blue eyes. A ponyrail that looked like it it was any tighter her head wouldn't have any blood flow.

Mr.Taylor assigned her the only seat in the room, that was left that happened to be beside Jay and the seat the disturbed his view of the outside world. It wasn't love at first sight, far from it actually.

Jay felt mild annoyance, about the girl that was in his way, and Kristian felt disgruntled that she had to seat, by a guy who looked like he was high and it was only 9:00 in the morning.

Only god could prepare the state of California, for the storm that was about to coming raining down, because it was coming and it was gonna hit Harder than, hurricane Katrina hit new Orleans.


End file.
